


Twee handdoeken op het strand

by marinaofthesea



Category: De kinderen van Calais
Genre: F/F, Strand, bedenkingen, kussen, liefde
Language: Nederlands
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 19:51:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8546869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marinaofthesea/pseuds/marinaofthesea
Summary: Vieux-Rose haar gedachten als ze op het strand zit met Milena.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Dit is geschreven voor een school project, maar ik dacht dat het ook andere mensen zou kunnen boeien. Als zelfs iemand dit leest aangezien het een Vlaams boek is. Laat me a.u.b iets weten als je dit hebt gelezn.

Twee bloemetjes handdoeken op het strand. Twee vriendinnen naast elkaar, net zoals mijn moeder ooit met Violaine op het strand zat zit ik hier met Milena. Twee handdoeken die zo een kleine oppervlakte bedekken van deze eindeloze zee van zand, maar tegelijkertijd is er veel te veel ruimte. Hoe ik smacht om bij Milena te gaan zitten, om haar warmte te delen in de kille zeebries. Hoe ik hoop op een mirakel, een meeuw die net zijn boodschap laat vallen op mijn handdoek, Suzanne die aanrent en haar ijs laat vallen. O wat een probleem, maar geen zorgen Milena heeft een idee. Al lachend nodigt ze me uit op haar handdoek. Een kleine oppervlakte, nu nog kleiner. We zitten zij aan zij lachend alsof de bevuiling van mijn zitplaat het grappigste is dat ooit is gebeurt. Maar dit gebeurt niet, geen mirakel voor de persoon die nooit zou hebben moeten bestaan, geen mirakel voor Vieux-Rose, geen mirakel voor mij. Of toch, misschien, ooit, zou ik de moed krijgen om bij haar te zitten en de smaak van haar door water-ijs gezoete lippen te proeven.  
  
Ik ben er van overtuigd dat mirakels niet bestaan, maar hoe verklaar je dan Milena. Sterke Milena wiens man onverwachts is overleden, maar wie niet verloren gaat in de storm van verdriet. Milena die de kracht heeft om een jaar later opnieuw lief te hebben, Milena die mij een jaar na zijn dood zoent alsof ik haar laatste houvast bent, zonder te weten dat zij ook de mijne is. Milena wie even veel houdt van Suzanne is, die zonder klagen Suzannes tweede ouder wordt de ouder die ik zo hard nodigt heb. Geen liefdesbrieven meer die stiekem worden verzonden. Geen angst meer dat ik te veel lees in betekenisloze woorden. Gewoon Milena. Alles wat ik nodig heb bezit, ik. Liefde. Liefde van mijn dochter en liefde van mijn partner, meer dan ik ooit had verwacht, meer dan ik soms denk dat ik verdien. Maar dan heb je Milena die deze schadelijke gedachten wegkust alsof ze gewoon boze dromen zijn.


End file.
